


Memory

by blueskull



Category: Blood-C
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Mentioned Character Death, saya-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskull/pseuds/blueskull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is ugly. It isn't nearly as beautiful as she believed it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on FF.net on 02/01/14.
> 
> Contains spoilers for Blood-C.

In her mind's eye, she sees a classroom. Sun slants through the windowpanes and dances on desks with schoolwork piled on them. There are five children, about her age, congregated in the room, and everything is bright and colourful and happy.

That all seems so very long ago.

Now, she is certain, the school is little more than rubble. The memories lie shattered with it. Saya wonders with how much certainty she can call them "memories", when none of them were even _real_. For a brief, introspective moment, she wonders what reality is.

She lifts one of her dirtied hands to cover her face. It is still painful, still raw from the blast, but it is healing.

The sun beats down on her, almost unbearably hot. She can see that the sky is ridiculously blue, but it does nothing to lift her spirits. In fact, it only serves to dampen them further.

Tears leak from her eye and trail down her dry cheeks.

This is one of the few moments where Saya is glad she does not need to eat often. Fumito's near daily "gifts" of nourishment were unnecessary.

Her belly rumbles. She remembers the happy days of laughter and gaiety, and something in her aches.

She hates them all. She hates the memories. She hates the part of herself that is glad four of the seven are dead.

There is one more she has to deal with.


End file.
